A Nalu Valentine
by 19flameprincess
Summary: A week after the heated batlle of Sabertooth Academy and Fairy Tail Academy, 4 students and 2 exceeds from Sabertooth Academy tranfers to...FAIRY TAIL ACADEMY! What will happen?


**A/N:** Hiya! I know it's way past Valentine's Day but I really want to post this story right now. This story was finished ages ago. no, really, just this February. Anyway I hope you'll like, no, **love **it!

**Disclaimer: ** As usual, I do **not **own Fairy Tail and any of it's characters. It is rightfully owned by Mashima-sensei. This **fanfic** is merely for pleasure only. The pleasure of reading it for myself and imagining the characters undergo these kind of circumstances. ans the pleasure of hearing, or in this case, reading the feedbacks you give me after reading this fic. ^^ *Toodles*

Without further ado:

* * *

After a tiring week of fighting with the Sabertooth Academy, we were so blessed with a hot and sunny day with a bright blue sky, when it was supposed to be winter.

My name is Lucy Heartfillia and I entered Fairy Tail Academy when I found out that my childhood friend, Natsu Dragneel, was studying there. At first we were so inseparable which made the other students to tease us a lot. They thought that we have an intimate kind of relationship, when in fact we are just each other's best friend. But as I got to know more of the female students, we rarely ever do things together. I went with my close friend, Levy McGarden along with the student council president, Mirajane Strauss and her sister, Lisanna Strauss, the class representative, Erza Scarlet, and Wendy Marvel. Juvia Lockser joins us from time to time when she's not busy stalking Gray Fullbuster, one of Natsu's close friends. Natsu, on the other hand, went with his own group of male friends. There's Gray Fullbuster whom Natsu bickers with, most of the time, like a grade-schooler, Elfman Strauss, And GajeelRedfox who seems to be a tsundere and probably has a crush on Levy. Most of the time, Romeo Conbolt joins them. Romeo seems to have an admiration for Natsu.

It's a short walk to the Academy and I take my time trying to remember the hotness of the sun, in case it remembers that it is supposed to be winter and starts snowing later on. Just then someone tapped my shoulder and said, "Ohayo Lu-chan!" in a voice I'd recognize anywhere. "Ohayo Levy-chan!" I replied with a cheerful smile. "How come I rarely see you with Natsu lately?" Levy asked with a grin. I blush at the thought of Natsu.

**NATSU'S POV**

As I walk to the Academy I saw Lucy and Levy walking together. I wanted to surprise Lucy, but it turns out that I am the one who's surprised by Levy's question to Lucy. I was curious about her answer so I decided to listen in on a bit of their chit-chat. "It's just that…" Lucy seems to be fidgeting and Levy's grin is so wide. I grabbed Lucy's shoulders and whispers to her ear. "Ohayo Lucy!" She shivers and I turn to face Levy and greeted her with a "Ohayo Levy-chan"

"Lu-chan what's wrong?" Levy asks. I turned to face Lucy and saw bright tinges of pink on her cheeks. A blushing Gajeel comes to my mind. "Oh Levy. Gajeel said that he wanted to talk to you at the garden" I told Levy. "Oh okay. I'll go ahead then. You two take you time." She leaves with a grinning face. When I turned to face Lucy, I notice her inspecting my bandages. "This is from my fight with Sting and Rogue" I said. "You always overdo things" Lucy said. I smiled and told her, "I'll be fine. Anyway, you're always there to take care of me". She smiled back at me and the bell rang. "Oh crap! We're late" I offered my hand to her and said "Let's go". She took my hand and we started to make a run for it.

**LUCY'S POV**

Luckily we made it to the classroom just before Professor Macao, Romeo's dad, arrived. Natsu and I sit beside each other at the back of the class. Well, it was supposed to be Jet who's sitting beside me by the window, but Natsu wanted to sit beside me and at the same time be by the window. Anyway, Loki, also known as Leo, the school's number one playboy, sits in front of me, while the seat on my right is empty. The door slid open and Professor Macao came in. "Good Morning class!" he greeted us. We all stood up and greeted him back with a "Good Morning Professor". He motioned us to sit down and we all did. "Now class, this might be shocking to you, but we have transfer students from Sabertooth Academy". Some gasped and some started to whisper to each other. "Now, quiet down class. The chairman accepted them and he is expecting them to be accepted warmly. You may come in now." The door opened and four people (who were Sting Eucliff, YukinoAgria, Rouge and Rufus) with two exceeds (Lector and Frosch) came in. "Please introduce yourself to the class" Macao told the transfer students. "Oh there's no need to introduce them" Gajeel said in an annoyed voice. "Gajeel!" I heard Levy say under her breath. "Yeah, that's right! We already know who they are" Natsu agreed to Gajeel. "Natsu! Don't be like that! They've change" I tell him. "Why not?" Natsu whined. "Now class! Please settle down!" Erza said with an authorizing tone. Everyone fell death silent and Erza turned to face Macao. "Please continue Professor" "Thank you Scarlet-san. Now, since everyone seems to know who you are, just find a place that you like" Macao told the transferees. Just then, Sting walked to the empty seat beside me and said in a whisper, "Is it alright if I seat beside you. You know since you're the only one who understands our situations". I nodded and he sat down beside me. Natsu punched his table, looking annoyed, and stormed out of the classroom. "Oi! Natsu! Wher are you going?!" I called to him but he ignored me. I was about to go after him when Sting he caught a hold of my left wrist an d said, with a serious face, "Leave him alone for now. He's just trying to clear his head." His serious face turned into a cheerful one and he continued, "Hope we would have a great time together". That calmed me down and made me sit back to my chair and classes resumed.

**NATSU'S POV**

I ran to the rooftop and lied down on the ground and thought, 'Why did I just storm off like? And I even ignored Lucy! What would she do?' I covered half of my face with my right arm and thought of all the possible things Lucy might do to me. After some minutes of thinking, I fell asleep.

**LUCY'S POV**

The bell rang, signaling the time for our lunch break. "Thank you, class. That is all for this morning" Professor Wakaba, our chemistry teacher said. Without any second thought, I ran to the door. "Oi! Lu–chan! Wait for me" Levy shouted to me. I turned to look back at Levy and replied, "Gomen Levy-chan! Please eat without me today!". After that I ran leaving Levy speechless. 'Was it just me…or did Sting look annoyed back there?' I thought. Anyway, my instincts brought me in front of the rooftops door. I held the doorknob and was catching my breath. I turned the knob and opened the door. I searched through the rooftop and saw Natsu at a corner, sleeping. I went to sit beside him. I couldn't stop staring at the peacefully, cute~looking, sleeping Natsu. I decided to slowly place Natsu's head on my lap and I started playing with his hair, like how we used to.

**NATSU'S POV**

I felt my head moved a little elevated and someone's warmth on my forehead. I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing that I saw was a startled Lucy. "Oh, I'm sorry did I wake you up?" she asked sweetly. Remembering the things that happened this morning, I quickly sat up and moved away from Lucy. "What's wrong Natsu?" She asked me with a questioning look. "You're not mad?" I answered her question with another one. "For what?" she asked back. "For what happened this morning". She sighed and said, "Well…I WAS mad, but Sting calmed me down". She smiled at me. I looked at her straight in the eye and asked, "Why are you even closed with that guy? He's our enemy." "USED to be our enemy", she corrected me. The silence took over us. Lucy stood from where she was and sat beside me. "You want to know why I accept them for transferring here?" she asked and I stayed silent. She sighed and continued, "Well…it was like this…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FALSHBACK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**LUCY'S POV**

I sat down on a swing at the park. I was facing my lap, sobbing. It was around midnight so I thought that there were no people at the park. I kept on sobbing when I heard the bushes rustle. I thought it was just some animal so I didn't look up. Just then, I heard some footsteps nearing me. I hurriedly wiped my tears away but I still looked down. The footsteps died away and I can see the shoes of the person standing in front of me. He went behind me and started slowly patting my back saying. "Don't cry, it's ok. Everything always happens for a reason. I think I've heard this voice before. "I'm not crying", I said. "You may not be crying, but you were crying." He shot back. I stood up and faced the guy who was trying to comfort me. "STING?! What are YOU doing HERE?! You're From Sabertooth" I asked almost too loudly. He quickly covered my mouth and placed his pointer finger in front of his lips saying "Shh" as quietly as possible. He let go of my mouth and started looking around anxiously. I was about to summon Virgo, when he held my wrist (the hand that was holding the key) and said, "Wait. I'm not here to fight. I'm running away. Okay?" I shot a questioning look and asked, "Alone? Why would someone from Sabertooth be running away from someone? Let alone be scared of something to run away from it" I asked with a stern voice. "I'm not alone", he said quietly. "I was running away with some other people. And we're running away from our school. We wanted to quit but the master won't let us…so now we're running away." He explained. "And why do you want to quit your school? I thought you guys loved it there?" He sighed and then continued to explain, "Look, we can't take any more of the way they handle things in the academy. We don't want any more of this fighting and becoming on top. They don't want us to lose and if ever we lose, we get humiliated in front of the entire student body, just like what happened to Yukino. We finally opened our eyes to the reality of things. I finally realized that the strength of a person or a group of person does not rely on strength alone. It is also about how strong their bond is with each other. You believe in each other, you protect that people you care and love. You never abandon a friend in need. You give each other strength and courage." His eyes were filled with inspiration. I was speechless. I mean, I really couldn't believe that someone from Sabertooth Academy could say such words. It was so heartwarming. Just then, we heard another rustle of bushes. "Yo" he said plainly. It was Rogue. "What did you do this time Sting?" Rogue asked. "Hey, don't cry! You're making me feel worst" he said. Rogue handed me a white handkerchief and said, "Here, use this. I'm so sorry for whatever this idiot did to you". I took his handkerchief while saying, "Thank You" and wiped my tears away. "I'm sorry for crying" I told Sting. "What are you talking about? If anyone should say sorry, it's me" he compromised. Rogue nodded. I gave them both a cheerful smile. "I mean I'm so sorry for judging you. I was just taken over by my feelings toward Sabertooth that I overlooked the fact that people could change. I'm so sorry." I said. "I told you, it's okay. If I was you I would have probably doubted myself too." He said.

**"tck"**

We heard a twig crack. "Sting" an exceed, who is Lector, said as he ran to hug Sting. They looked so cute while hegging each other, they almost looked like Natsu and Happy. And then it hit me. I stared at Sting. I noticed that he has a resemblance to Natsu. I blush at the thought of Natsu. "Hey guys. What do you think about joining Faity Tail?" I asked them. "Really? I mean, won't they be bothered by our presence." Sting said with a doubtful tone. "He's right." Rogue plainly agreed. "Don't worry, that won't last for long. I mean, look at Gajeel. He used to be an enemy from Phantom Lord Academy. And he transferred to Fairy Tail Academy, upon the request of his childhood friend, Juvia. At first they hated the fact that he transferred, but when they noticed that he really did change for the better, he fitted there perfectly well. They just need some time to adjust to these kinds of changes. No need to worry" I explained. The sun was already rising. "Would you really appreciate it if we transferred? Thank you so much" He hugged me. I think it's just because of his excitement. When I was about to hug him back, my stomach growled. Sting let me go and we both laughed. Rogue cleared his throat and we composed ourselves. "Wanna go grab some breakfast? My treat!" he said as he grabbed my hand. We were holding each other's hands. I blush and thought, 'How can he just casually hold my hand like that? I mean, yes we are friends, but we just met.' Anyway he held my hand tightly and we searched for a place to eat. Rogue following us from behind and Lector flying above us. Strange, it feels as if I'm with Natsu, Gray and Happy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**NATSU'S POV**

"So you're the one who asked them to transfer?!" I asked with a raised voice. "Well…Yeah" she replied quietly.

**"RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!"** The bell rang, signaling for the end of our lunch break. I sighed and stood up offering Lucy my hands. She hesitantly accepts it and we went to class. During class, I can't help but feel annoyed at the fact that Sting and Lucy are so close. It feels as if he's her childhood friend.

The next following days continued and Sting and Lucy kept on getting closer with each other. As they became closer, a feeling started to spark inside of me.

One day, during lunch break, the guys I eat with ate with the girls, along with Sting who seems to fit so well. Sting sat beside Lucy, Juvia beside Gray. Lisanna sat beside me. It seems like she wants to talk to me about something. At some point, I started staring at the direction of Lucy and Lisanna nudges me. After eating, Lisanna asked to talk to me alone.

**LISANNA'S POV**

"Natsu, just when do you plan on telling Lucy you true feelings?" I asked. Natsu just gave me a "HUH? What do you mean?" "Aren't you in love with Lucy?" I asked him. He blushed and denied this fact by saying, "N-no I don't! She's just a childhood friend!" I grinned and said, "Oh, so why are you blushing? And why do you always seem like you're staring at Lucy? And Why do you seem so jealous when Lucy's with Sting?" I asked spontaneously. His cheeks turn into a deeper shade of pink. "No..it's just that when I see them together I feel something that I can't explain." He's being honest. I sighed and told him, "Natsu, that's what you call JEA-LOU-SY. You're jealous of Sting's relationship with Lucy" I let out another sigh and continued, "Haven't you still noticed it now Natsu? I mean how dense could you possibly be? You liked Lucy since middle school and I'm sick and tired of waiting for you two lovebirds to be together. Honestly! You two have to progress!" I explained. He was speechless. "I'll leave you to think for yourself" I said as I left to give him some time.

**LUCY'S POV**

"Lu-chan, you promised!" Levy told me referring to our promise about going to the bookstore. "I know. Let's just wait for a little bit more, I need to give Natsu something" I said. "Honestly! Where is that idiot? He's been gone since this afternoon" I said under my breath. "What did you say Lu-chan?" Levy asked curiosly. "No-nothing" I said. After a few minutes…."How about just leaving it on his desk 's getting late." Levy said impatiently. "Okay. Just wait for a while." I said. I placed a tiny yellow box tied with a pink ribbon, with a note saying `Belated Happy Birthday…I'm sorry I forgot such an important day. You must be mad at me for forgetting when in fact you never, not even once, forgot my birthday` "What is that for Lu-chan?" Levy asked curiously as she peaked on my shoulder. "It's a birthday present for him" I replied. "Wait, isn't his birthday done?" she asked with a confused look. "I know, I'm such an awful friend for forgetting the birthday of my own friend" I said sadly and we left.

**NATSU'S POV**

"ARGHH!" I shouted frustrated. I stood up and decided to go home. I went to the classroom to get some of my stuff. When I opened the door the first thing that caught my eye was a yellow box on my table. I went to take a closer look and found out that it was from Lucy. As I read the letter, I laughed softly. I opened the box and saw a key on a chain. As I looked closer I saw my name engraved on one face and Lucy's on the other side. And that's when I finally realized what Lisanna has been talking about. It was true. I went home and thought of something special.  
The next day, I went to school early.

**LUCY'S POV**

I went to school early, since Sting asked me to meet him in the rooftop before classes begin. When I arrived at the rooftop, Sting was already there. He asked me to sit beside him and we were quiet for a while. "Uhm…Lucy do you have anyone special with you?" He asked with an embarrassed face. I blush and said, "I don't have a special relationship with anyone. Well, there is someone, who I have special feelings for…I just don't know if he feels the same way…"I trailed off in my words when we heard the door creak. It was Natsu. He looked from me to Sting then back at me. He looked pretty annoyed. "Hey Natsu, did you see the box on your table yesterday?" He nodded. Man, the silence was deafening. Sting and Natsu just kept on giving each other death glares. Luckily, the bell rang telling us to be ready for class.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~After classes~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

While I was walking around the hallway, I heard Wendy calling to me. "Lucy-san!". I waited for her to catch up to me. "What is it Wendy?" I asked. Wendy was catching her breath, it seems like she wants to tell me something important. "Lucy-san, Natsu-san and Sting-san are fighting outside! You've got to stop them! They won't listen to anyone!" Wendy said in a rattled voice and with a worried look on her face. After that, Wendy and I went to where Natsu and Sting were. There was a small crowd gathering where I think they are fighting. The crowd was yelling a lot of stuffs. Most girls were cheering on either of the two. I pushed through the crowd and saw them at the height of their 'little fight'. "ROAR OF THE…" both of them said at the same time." LIGHTNING-FLAME DRAGON!" Natsu yelled and at the same time so did Sting yell, "LIGHT DRAGON!" Just then, I saw Erza running through the crowd while requipping into one of her armors. "STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Everyone stared at me, and Natsu and Sting gave me a horrified look. When both of their roars met to make an explosion and everything cleared I saw Erza in the middle with her armor that can block any kind of magic. So she used her magic to lessen the damage that it would make.

"My, my…Would you look at all this mess" Mirajane said as she made her way through the crowd."I'm sorry for the trouble these two have created" Erza told Mira while bowing down. "We are deeply sorry" Natsu and Sting said harmonizing with a trembling voice. "Well, I guess it can't be helped…." Mira paused for a while and grinned, "Especially when it's about a girl" Natsu and Sting flinched at the word 'girl'. "But I'm afraid we need to take you to our office in order to settle this down" Freed continued.

**NATSU'S POV**

Sting and I got detention as our punishment, so now I'm stuck with him cleaning the room. "Ne, Lucy-chan~ wait for us" Sting asked Lucy. "I can't right now. I have some things to attend to right now. I'll just wait for you two in front of the gate. Okay?" Lucy said. I nodded and Sting cheerfully said, "Okay~" While we were cleaning Sting seemed like he really wanted to tell me something. After cleaning I started to keep my things and was ready to leave, when Sting stopped me. "Wait, I have something to ask you" he said

**LUCY'S POV**

As I was walking to the student council's office, I bumped into Rogue and Levy. "W-w-what are you doing here Lu-chan?" Levy asked in a trembling voice. "I'm just waiting around for those two" I said, referring to Sting and Natsu. Suddenly a thought came into my mind and I grinned, "Putting that aside, Levy-chan, what are you doing here with Rogue-kun alone in the dark hallways?" She blushed vigorously. "It's not what you think Lucy-san. It seemed to me that Levy-san is the bookworm of the class so I decided to ask help from her." Rogue explained. "Oh I see." I laughed quietly and gave Levy a look which made her blush even more. I left only to hide and eavesdrop on those two. I just have this feeling, you know. As I was listening on their conversation, which came to a point where Rogue was asking Levy for love advice's in order to help him advance with Juvia, I heard someone let out a sigh of relief. I turn to look at whoever it was, and I saw Gajeel eavesdropping on them too. "What are you doing?" I mouthed to him. "What do you think I'm doing? What do you think you're doing? You're her friend" he mouthed back. I ignored him and look back at the two 'alone' people. Rogue is blushing. "Don't worry I'll help you…I guess" Levy sounded unsure of herself. I guess it's because of the fact that Juvia likes Gray. "Really? I mean I know she likes someone else…" he trailed off.

**NATSU'S POV**

"Do you like her?" he asked me. "Who 'her'?" I asked back. "I know that you know who I'm talking about idiot" he said sounding annoyed. "I'm asking you again, do you like her?" "Am I obliged to answer that question?" I shot back. "If you will not be clear about it with her, I'm gonna steal her away from you" he said. "What do you mean 'steal' her? She's not a thing, you can't own her. And it's up to her to choose" I turned around and started cleaning the board. "Hey, do you know…" he was cut off when the door opened. "I'm so-sorry, I didn't mean to bother anything. Did I?" It was Rogue. "No you didn't" Sting replied. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I was looking for Gray Fullbuster. Where is he?" He asked back. "If you're looking for him he already left hours ago with Juvia" I replied. "Thank you" And with that he left.

**LUCY'S POV**

After Rogue left, Gajeel showed himself and pretended as if he wasn't just eavesdropping a while ago. He greeted her with the usual "Yo, Shrimp. What are you doing here at this time. It's dangerous for a girl to be alone at night you know." I decided to leave those two alone for now, and I left to go to the classroom. I opened the door, only to find out that they were done cleaning and is already outside, waiting for me. "Hey! Sorry for making you wait!" I called after the two of them. "LUCY! Where have you been?" Happy and Lector asked at the same time. "Sorry, I was caught up with something. Anyway, let's go" Is it just me or is it really tense in here. I feel like Sting and Natsu are glaring at each other even before I came. Without noticing, I slowed my pace. "What's wrong Lucy?" Natsu asked. They are looking back at me. "Uhm..you know, I noticed that both of you seem to be always fighting. I thought we're friends, well friends do fight, like Natsu and Gray…but…your fights are different, it's not the kind of fight that friends have. Why?" I asked. They both fell silent. "We're sorry to have caused you uneasiness with our constant bickering" They both said synchronizing.

**NATSU'S POV**

This is the first time Lucy's ever been this disappointed with my actions. "I accept your apology…for now. No more fighting." She demanded. We straightened up and said, "Y-Yes Ma'am, I mean Lucy!" So we continued to walk her to her apartment and when she went inside, Sting and I go our separate ways without saying anything to each other. On my way home, I thought of what I could give Lucy as a present. Suddenly a good idea comes into my mind.

The next day of classes, nothing important happened. The same things happened, as usual.

**LUCY'S POV**

Finally, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. I arrived at school early and so did Levy. "Ne, ne, Lu-chan, tomorrow is Valentine's Day, so….who will you choose?" Levy asked excitedly. "What do you mean, 'Who will I choose'?" I asked back. "Come on Lucy, don't play dumb. Everyone knows that Sting likes you. And don't tell me you haven't noticed Natsu's feelings for you?" She asked with a matter-of-fact tone. "They're just my friends. And Natsu, he likes Lisanna." I said. "Oh, is that why you're blushing?" she chuckled softly. "I'm not blushing!" I stamped both of my hands on my table. "Lu-chan you can't deny it" She laughed innocently. Just suddenly, someone flung his arms around my neck. "Ohayo Lucy!" It's Natsu. I stood up rather abruptly, while shakily saying, "Oha-ohayo N-N-Natsu" Just then, the door opened and a cheerful Sting came in. "Ohayo Everyone", He cheerfully said. He came to us and said, "Ohayo, Lucy. It's such a lovely day today, isn't it?" He greeted. "O-ohayo" I replied.

By the end of classes, Natsu gave me a note saying that he wants to pick me up tomorrow. He wanted to walk to school together, like we used to. That's unusual, and what's more tomorrow is Valentine's Day. He might…no wait Lucy don't get your hopes up. It might just be something childish, like when he wanted to meet me at the Sola tree and he just wanted Virgo to help him dig. Yes, it's just something childish.

**NATSU'S POV**

The next morning I woke up early to fetch Lucy. I made sure not to forget the aquamarine blue box designed with sunshine yellow ribbon. So I went to pick up Lucy. "Ohayo Natsu!" She greeted me. "Ohayo Lucy!" I greeted back with a cheerful smile. We stood there, facing each other. We stared at each other for a minute or two, until Lucy faced the other side and said, "Let's go, we might be late for school" I grabbed her hand and her cheeks turned pink. "N-Natsu w-what are you doing?" she asked frantically. "I just wanted to hold it that's all" I said while my cheeks turned a shade of pink. We stayed silent for another minute or so until I decided to say something. "Uhm…You know Lucy" I said hesitantly while I let go of her hand. "What is it Natsu?" She asked. "You..I…uh-uhm I have something to tell you. It's important, so please listen to me." I took a deep breath before continuing. "I l-lo-l-lo" I was cut off when someone suddenly flung his arms around mine and Lucy's neck saying, "Good Morning~" That certain someone is none other than Sting. He certainly did find a good time to butt in. "Ohayo Sting" Lucy greeted back. Turning back to me, she asked, "Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" I looked down and stammered, "N-never m-mind. It can wait." "You sure?" she gave me a doubtful look "Yeah, I'm sure" I said. "Suit yourself" She replied and we continued to class. Sting kept on talking with Lucy on the Way and I was silent the whole way… I decided to tell her this Lunch time.

During lunch time, I waited for Lucy to finish eating lunch. When they were walking back to the class, I grabbed Lucy's wrist, covered her mouth and pulled her behind the large tree in front of me. She struggled a bit until I told her to keep quiet. She must have known it was me through my voice since she stopped struggling. "Natsu?" I placed my pointer finger in front of my mouth saying, "Shhh…", signaling her to keep quiet. She instantly kept quiet and I looked back to the girls. I noticed Levy looking back with a puzzled look on her face. When they were out of sight, I turned to face Lucy. "Lucy, do you remember this morning, before Sting arrived?" I asked her. She nodded and asked, "What did you want to say?" I gathered up all my courage, took a deep breath and said, "The thing is I've been wanting to tell you is that I li-li-li…no it's I lo-ll-ll-lo…" I trailed off hearing a soft giggle. I looked behind Lucy and noticed a long white hair. I sighed and gave Lucy gave a puzzled look to me. "Okay, you can come out now, Mira" I said. Mirajane stopped giggling and showed herself. Lucy looked back to see Mirajane. She gave me a pouting look and said, "AAH!~ Just a little bit more!" To my surprise, another figure came out from behind the tree. It was Erza and she said, "You should have been quiet." Mirajane then faced me saying, "As you were saying…" She looked expectantly at me. "Never mind, let's go back to class" I said. "I won't leave until you tell Lucy!" Mirajane shouted after me. I did not turn to look back, I just raise my hand and waved it. I heard Mira sigh disappointedly.

"Hey Natsu wait up!" Lucy ran after me. Lucy placed her hand on my right shoulder and said, "I told you to wait, didn't I?" I nod and she smiled saying, "Let's go" Behind us I heard Mira laugh softly and Erza murmur something.  
"Okay everyone, let's start preparing the school for tonight's ball!" Mirajane cheerfully announced through the entire school. "Oh and one more thing, don't forget your vote for this year's Mr. and Mrs. Fairy Tail Valentine. Thank you" she continued. "Everyone, I need some representatives from our class to help in preparing the school gym for the ball" Erza said with authority. Lucy's interested in decorating thimgs so I bet she will volunteer. I think most of the girls will volunteer. Anyway, when I saw Lucy raise her hand I instinctively raised mine as well and so did Sting. "Okay, let's have Lucy, Natsu, Sting, Gray, Juvia, Rogue, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Romeo and Loke. The rest may leave." And with that we did as we were told.

"Natsu and Lucy, you help in the stage preparation. The rest will help with the other decorations and preparations. Got it?" Erza said. Everyone replied "Got it!" enthusiastically. Everyone then started doing their jobs, while Erza approached us in order to give us specific orders and help us out if ever we are having trouble.

"Hey, …" For some reasons Lucy is looking down and is fidgeting. "Uhm…never mind. Let's just get to work for now." She said while giving me a bundle of cloth that we are supposed to pin on the body of the stage. "What is it? You can tell me." I said calmly, though deep inside my heart was beating faster and louder by the minute. "Nevermind. Really, it's nothing…At least it can wait 'til…later" She told me looking embarrassed. She went to the other end of the stage while I went to the other end and we both started pinning the red and white checkered cloth on the stage's body. While doing our job, I kept on stealing glances at Lucy and sometimes, she glances back causing us to stare into each other's eyes and look away, embarrassed. All this glancing, staring and looking away went on like forever until we were both at the middle. While we were pinning the last end of each cloth, our hands bumped into each other and my heart skipped a beat. "Uh…sorry" I muttered. "It's okay" she replied. "Uhm…you know" we said at the same time and looked at each other. We both laughed and I said "You go ahead, I can wait." "No, you go ahead. I bet what you want to say is more important than what I have to" she said with a smile. "Okay, here goes" I said while fidgeting. "I've been wanting to tell you this since this morning…" She nodded as a sign that she's listening. "I…" Suddenly someone slapped Lucy's and my back. "Yo! Erza said that she needed Lucy there" Loke said while pointing to where Erza was. "Is that alright with you Natsu?" He asked me. I nodded. They left and I sighed. Well, it seems that the world is preventing me from telling her. Some people say that everything happens for a reason, so maybe there will be a greater and better time and place when I can tell her. As I was leaving, Erza called after me saying, "Just where do you think you're going mister?" I turned to her and told her that I was just leaving. "HOME?! Do you even have formal clothes for tonight's ball?" she asked. "My normal clothes will just do right? I mean wearing formal clothes is a pain in the ass" I replied. "No, they are not. Tonight's ball is a formal party. You should wear clothes that fit the event." She went to get something from a nearby table. Approaching me back, she hands me what looks like a white suit and tells me to wear it for tonight's party.

**LUCY'S POV**

"Hey Lu-chan! So…have you thought about who to choose yet? Since, you know, maybe Leo, Sting, or maybe even Natsu might ask you to be their pair for tonight's party." She said with a wide grin plastered all over her face. I blush hard. "Hey shrimp! How long are 'yagonna keep me waiting?!" Gajeel called to Levy. "Just wait. And when are you going to stop calling me names?!" Levy shouted back. I gave Levy a confused look and asked, "What? Are you two going out already?!" Levy blushed and nodded. "Whoa girl!Since when? And why haven't you told me?" I asked. "Well, it started two days ago when I saw him with another girl who kissed him. When I saw that kiss, I ran, crying, and I didn't even notice it, but he followed me. I ran to the park, where we first met, and he went and suddenly kissed me. After the kiss, he confessed all of his feelings and that the girl was Sue, he's old friend from Phantom who likes him. I told him that his feelings for me weren't unrequited and we started going out since. I really need to go now bye!" she said as she left with a cheerful smile.

**GENERAL POV**

"Just how long were you planning on keeping me waiting, midget?" Gajeel asked with a smirk. "I told you to stop calling me names" Levy said as she playfully punched Gajeel on his arm. "Can't help it. It's too much fun." He replied with a grin. "No fair!" Levy pouted. Gajeel placed his hands on Levy's head and ruffled her hair. She looked up to Gajeel, who was smiling widely while blushing. Levy place both hands on her head to fix her hair and returned Gajeel's smile with a warm one. They went home hand in hand.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia called to Gray. "Oh, Juvia. I thought you went home to change already" Gray said. "I waited for you Gray-sama" Juvia replied which made Gray blush. "Eh, let's go. I'll send you home." Gray said with a smile. Juvia returned his smile with a cheerful smile, while running to his side grabbing his arm and saying. "Let's go!"

**LUCY'S POV**

I sighed and decided to go home in order to change into my more formal clothes. I went to my apartment and took a bath, to refresh myself. While I was taking a bath, something bothered me. I was thinking on what Natsu would've told me since this morning, before someone always arrives. *"Sukidayo Lucy" Natsu says* this thought made me as red as a tomato. Setting the thought aside, I went out of the bath and changed into a pink satin gown with black gloves that went up to my elbows. It took a while, though after I wore my gloves I notice a picture that was sticking out at one of my drawers. I went to take a closer look and saw a picture of a young Natsu and Lisanna standing side by side and smiling from ear to ear. I smile seeing a very happy Natsu and Lisanna but when my gaze drifted to see the time, I hurriedly place the picture on top of my drawer and put on my turquoise blue sandals. I look at myself in the mirror and I decided to let down my hair for this night. I took a deep breath and went out.

"Lucy?" I turn to see Natsu leaning on a wall. "Natsu?! What are you doing here?" I asked, obviously surprised. "I was actually with Romeo, just next door. And I decided to wait here outside, since I remembered…that you…were just next door…"Natsu stuttered. "So…" I trailed off, for him to continue. "Well, I kind…of wanted to…to…to tell y-you what I've been wanting to tell you since th-this morning" he replied. "Okay…go ahead" I told him. He took one deep breath…and… "Natsu-nii!" the door opened and Romeo came, looking for Natsu. Natsu and I sigh at the same time and Romeo looked from himto me and asked, "I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" I looked down in embarrassment. "What do you want Romeo?" Natsu asked. "Can you help me with my necktie Natsu-nii?" Romeo asked while handing Natsu a necktie. "I don't know how to…" Natsu trailed off as his gaze turn to look at me. I laugh softly and said, "Honestly! Come here, let me do it" After I helped Romeo with his tie, we started to walk to the school.

"Natsu-san, Lucy-san, Romeo-kun!" Wendy called out to us. I couldn't help but notice the way those two look at each other. It's as if their eyes are sparkling. Wendy whispered something to Romeo but I could not hear it. "You look cute tonight" Romeo said as his cheeks darken to a shade of red. Wendy is wearing a white dress with a red ribbon around her waist. She also wore white shoes and white socks, while she tied her hair in a twin tail style.  
A few minutes passed and we arrived at the party. "Oi! Lu-chan!" I turn to see a waving Levy, who was standing beside a properly-dressed Gajeel. "Gray-sama! Let's dance." I hear Juvia calling out to Gray for a dance. Gray simply looked embarrassed and went to dance with her.

Everyone was having a good time. They were already dancing to a slow music. There was Gray and Juvia, Elfman and Evergreen, Levy and Gajeel, Erza and Jellal, Romeo and Wendy, even…Natsu was dancing with Lisanna. Well at least there were also some who were at the sidelines which made me feel a bit more at ease. Cana was off with drinking too much alcohol again. How can she stand drinking too much of it? I wondered. "Would this beautiful lady care to dance with me?" asked a distant voice. I snapped back into reality, away from my thoughts. I turn to see Sting, who was handing out his hand to me. Waiting for me to accept it. "I find no reason not to" I say as I took his hands. Pleasure filled his eyes, clearly happy that I accepted his request. He placed his arms around my waist as I wrap mine around his neck. We started dancing to the beat of the slow music. Slowly, he pulled me closer to him. I was close enough that I could feel his breath. I was startled; I didn't know what to do. I felt my cheeks heating up as I blush a deeper shade of pink. He took a deep breath, and whispered on my ear, "You smell of roses". I shivered, and blushed even more, heat rising to my face. He laughed softly and looked at me, seeing me blush. I couldn't help but laugh along with him. "Did he make any move on you yet?" He asked, a tinged of curiosity on his voice. I just shake my head lightly, which means no. "I might not be able to help myself and make you mine if he won't make a move on you" He said with seriousness that I stiffened myself up a bit. He stifled a laugh. "Don't tense up Lucy, it's not like I'm going to force myself on you. I will wait for your feelings until the day that you will want to change the words you said to me before…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**STING'S POV**

"Ohayo Sting-kun!" Lucy greeted me with her usual cheery smile and warm brown eyes. "Ohayo Lucy!" I greeted back. While she passed by me, I secretly handed her a note in her hand which she took.

**…AFTER CLASSES…**

I am at the rooftop, waiting for the arrival of a certain girl that I have taken a liking to. The door flung open, and in came Lucy, the girl that I have been waiting for. "What did you want to talk about Sting-kun?" She asked. I went closer to her as I shut the door close behind her. I stood in front of her and I bent the upper half of my body forward and I told her, "I LOVE YOU LUCY HEARTFILLIA! WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" I stood up and waited for her response."EH?!" She sounded shock, she clearly did not expect this. "Uhm…You see…"She fidgeted. And with a regretful look, she bent her body and said, "I'm sorry, I cannot return those feelings to you." I-I… of course I knew that, I thought. "I do like you Sting-kun but just not the way you do, I'm really sorry" She continued. "It's okay. I knew that from the beginning. And I also know that the person you love is Natsu Dragneel." I replied. Her face flushed darker while she tried to deny the fact, failing at it as she stammered, "Uh…Yo-you're w-w-wr-wrong…..I don't feel that way towards Natsu. He's just my—" "No. Just stop it Lucy. You can't deny it. I see it in your eyes every time you talk about him, the way your eyes sparkle, I even notice you suppress a blush behind your bangs when you're with him." I shot back making her wildly embarrassed. "I…uh…I'm sorry. I went too far" I don't know what got into me. "I knew that you won't return my feelings anyway. I just wanted you to know about it, since you seemed too oblivious about it." I gave her a forceful smile. "I'm really sorry Sting…kun—" "Don't apologize" I told her as I sat on a nearby bench, motioning her to sit beside me. We were momentarily quiet, suddenly feeling awkward of sitting beside each other. When she didn't say anything, I turned to take a look at her. She looked nervous and it seems like she was holding her breath. "Ne, Lucy, I have a plan. Do you want in?" I asked her, which made her give me a confused look. And then she answered, "Well, it depends on your plan." "You like Natsu, right?" I asked and she gave me a nod, trying to cover her flushing face. "Well, I say let's pretend to go out with each other and I'll make him jealous." I gave her an evil grin. "I can't do that!" Lucy replied with a rising tone. "tch, tch, tch" I said while waving my hand in front of her face. "I'll humbly wait for your reply, Princess" I gave her a peck in the cheeks before leaving. After I kissed her cheeked, her cheeks flush a bright shade of pink as she let her hands clutch her cheek, where I kissed her, as if she couldn't believe it.

**~END OF FLASHBACK~**

**LUCY'S POV**

"So what do you say? Would you accept my plan?" He asked me, referring to the plan he told me before (the plan where we would pretend as lovers). I turn to give a glance at Natsu and Lisanna who were dancing at such a close distance with each other. It seemed as if there was no distance between them at all. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but…let the plan commence." I whispered to him. He gave an approving smile and he looked pleased. He pulled me even closer, which startled me at first but remembering our plan, I relaxed a bit. We started talking comfortably with each other, as if our distance was the least of our concerns (which seemed like it). He made me laugh softly, just by talking with him. And, as much of a surprise to me, he loved reading books, which kind of adds to our similarities. He told me he wanted to read the novel I was writing. I was embarrassed about having him know about me writing a novel, which is more of an unhatched idea than a book at all. After minutes of talking and having fun with each other, we were cut in when Mirajane told us it was time for the revelation of the 'Fairy Tail's Best Couples'. We blend in a crowd as Sting held my hand, making me blush. I look at him. "Don't worry, it's all acting" he gave me a reassuring smile. I never thought about this before, but Sting had his own charms. He was fun to be with, he had a very contagious cheerful smile and most especially he's a very wonderful person. I returned his smile with a cheerful one. "Everyone, are you excited?" Mira asked cheerfully. The crowd retuned it with great excitement saying altogether, "OH!" "Now, for the third place…we have…" there was a drumroll as two spotlights was running through the crowd, searching for the pair. Everyone was waiting…..and the spotlight fell upon Juvia and….Gray. Everyone clapped and cheered for the pair. Knowing Juvia, she already went to grab a hold of Gray's arms and pulled him with her to the stage. As they reached the stage Mira said, "Oh! I almost forgot. The top three best fairy tail couples should dance together on the dance floor after the winners are announced…and…they should kiss each other in front of everyone. Hehe" She winked at everyone and gave a small grin. Gray then whispered something to Juvia and Juvia blushed a bit but gave a slight nod. Slowly, Gray leaned his face to kiss Juvia's cheeks, but Juvia turned her face a bit causing their lips to meet. Gray's eyes showed that he was shocked and he pulled back from the kiss. His hand reached for his lips, as if he could still feel Juvia's lips. "G-gomen Juvia" Gray stuttered as his face turned red as a tomato. But Juvia just shake his heads sideways and said, "Juvia doesn't mind…If it's you Gray-sama." And she gave him a warm smile. Crystal blue eyes met warm black ones.

**NATSU'S POV**

Everyone cheered as Gray and Juvia made their way to the side. "For the second best couple of Fairy Tail….." Mirajane said as another set of drumrolls filled the room and two spotlights roamed the room. "We have Levy and…" Mirajane let her voice flow into the room. Somewhere in the room I heard Jet and Droy say in synchronized voice, "Me, me, me. Oh please me." The spotlight abruptly turned to a stop at Gajeel's direction, who seemed to be not giving a damn about this competition, but, if I am seeing things clearly, his face seemed to turn bright red. When I turn to look at Levy, she was flustered and was fidgeting. She seemed unsure of what to do. But not a moment too soon, Gajeel was already beside Levy. He was whispering to her and Levy turned even more bright red. They intertwine their hands as they went up the stairs and receive the cheers of the crowds. Although, I can see Jet and Droy sulking at the back. I turn to look back at the stage, just on time when Gajeel gave a peck to Levy's soft cheeks. But Levy seemed unsatisfied that she gave a quick peck on Gajeel's lips, causing the iron dragonslayer to flush and his hands went up to his lips. Everyone gave a wild cheer. After they went to the side, everyone was cheering, "Number one! Best Couple!" "Okay everyone, without further delaying your long wait…." Everyone turned silent, sensing the tense rising up. "The Best Fairy Tail Couple is…" The drumroll once again filled the room, as the spotlights travel around us. One spotlight slowly stopped from one girl to another…until it stopped in Lucy's direction. "LUCY and…." Man, Mirajane is way good at keeping things in tension. I clutch the box inside my pocket waiting for Mira to announce Lucy's pair. I was really hoping that it would be me, well…because we're always together in a way, before Sting transferred here. The tension in the air is rising as the other spotlight was still roaming rapidly around the room. My heart is thumping so loud…until…the spotlight turned to stop right at me. "NATSU!" Not was it only thumping but it is now pounding. 'This is it! I have to tell her right now!' I thought as I slowly made my way beside Lucy on the stage. The crowds became silent.

**LUCY'S POV**

'Natsu?!' My cheeks flush a bright scarlet color. I really don't want to be seen this flustered in front of the school body. As he slowly went up to the stage, he stopped beside Mira and whispered something to her ear. After whispering something, he looked at Mira's face…waiting for a response? But then Mira gave him a slight nod and he returned with a smile. He then went towards me. As he stood in front of me, our eyes met, I never really thought much about other people's eyes…but Natsu's eyes is really nice. It's an emerald green color and they seem to always sparkle when I look at him. "Uhm…" We both said as I try to will myself not to blush. But, I may just be seeing things, Natsu blushed! At the look of Natsu's face, he seemed to be deciding on what to do, when he suddenly gave a determined look. He then pulled something from his pocket. 'I thought I saw it sparkle blue' And then kneeled in front of me, revealing, on his hand, an aquamarine blue box designed with sunshine yellow ribbon. My hand went up to cover my mouth as my heart skipped a beat, I was shocked. "Will you be my girl?" He asked. AHHHHHHHHHH! Oh my god! What do I do? What do I do?! I am so overjoyed, but I need to control myself. I turned to look at Levy, and she mouthed 'It's your choice!' to me. I turned to look back at Natsu. "Honestly, you idiot" I gave a small smile. "How long were you gonna keep me waiting?" The silence was deafening. It seems that they were all waiting for me to reply with a yes or no. "So will you be my girl?" He asked again, now with a more worried look on his face. "What do you think…?" I let my sentence drag, making the room fill with tense. I gave a look at Sting, and he gave me a grin as I mouth him 'thank you'. "Lucy…"Natsu was clearly trying to wait. "Of course it's a YES!" I said as I blush at the way I answered. I never actually thought that this would be the way Natsu would ask me out…in front of the entire student body. I took the box, as Natsu jumped up once, raise his fist three times and said, "YES!" loudly. He kissed my cheek, and we both blush as he gave a little step back, obviously that kiss was out of his reflex. Natsu's super cute when his embarrassed and is red as a tomato. Everyone were cheering and started clinking their glasses, seems like they are asking us to kiss again. "EH?!" My whole face turned bright red. Natsu place his hands on my shoulders. He was also blushing. "If it's o-o-kay w-with y-y-you…" He stammered. I lowered my head, bangs covering my flustered face. "Hm…" I said while slightly nodding my head. "W-would y-you c-close your eyes?" He asked and I slowly close my eyes, and so did he. Each second, I can feel him getting closer. 'Ah! What do I do? What do I do?' I was panicking. "Lucy…" He whispered, just before our lips made contact with each other. He brushed my lips lightly with his, and slowly moved back. I opened my eyes and saw a flustered grinning Natsu. 'k-kawaii' I thought.

"Okay folks that were our top three best couple in Fairy Tail Academy! Music for these three couples please." Mira said as she left the stage, leaving the stage all to the six of us.

"May I?" Natsu, unusually 'gentlemanly', asked as he stretched out his hand to me. "Would you?" I asked back as I place my hand on top of his, accepting the offer. The other two couples did the same. Juvia seemed to be in her field of happiness as Gray held her carefully, with care. Gajeel on the other hand was blushing lightly, as he have a little conversation with Levy. Occasionally, when Levy and I meet gazes we smile at each other. "Natsu, I have a question…" I whispered to him. "Go ahead Luce!" He replied. "Why did you ask me out?" He gave me a disbelieving look. "Isn't it obvious? It's because I l-l-lii-lii-l-loo-love you Luce" He said, as he flushed at stammering at saying I love you. I laughed softly. "Of course that would be the reason…but always seemed to be with Lisanna…not that I was j-jealous…you were even dancing with her a while ago as if you were couples…" "Don't be like that Lucy. I was just asking her for tips in asking out a girl…since she's the closest friend that I have…that is a girl that is not you…" His cheeks turned bright red. "And you were always seemed to be enjoying your time with Sting…" I chuckle nervously. "Well, that's a given, he's a friend, just like Gray. And he did ask me out before…but I turned him down. I never expected it, but he knew that I would not return his feelings. Sure I like him, but only as a friend. He also saw how there never was any improvement in our relationship, so he offered me a plan, and I accepted it moments ago…" I explained.

We become silent, as if trying to process the words we heard, as everyone started pairing up and dancing with the music.

"Natsu, I'm tired. Can we stop?" I ask him. He nodded, looking worried. "Don't worry Natsu. I'm just tired. That's all" I gave him a reassuring look. Sting must have seen us, because he approached me asking me what's wrong. I told him it was nothing. As I made my way down the stairs I tripped on my gown and fell right on top of Sting, causing our lips to meet. I sat up straight immediately, blushing and heart pounding. Sting sat up also, but Lucy was facing the opposite way from Sting's. 'Ah!Our lips touched! It's my second kiss. And worst of all, Natsu is my boyfriend! He must have, surely have seen that!' I thought panicky. "G-gomen ne. S-sting-kun" I stuttered. "It's okay. That was an accident." Sting replied. "Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, while offering me his hand for help. "By the way, your lips taste like strawberries" Sting commented. I took Natsu's hand and I flush at the statement and said, "I …I've been eating strawberries since I came here."

** "What the hell did you just say?!"** Natsu asked annoyed. "If you didn't hear it, there's no point in telling you" Sting replied, making Natsu more annoyed. "Don't worry. You're her first kiss, remember?" Sting reminded him and I wondered how did he find out that I never had a kiss, before this night. Natsu held my hand as we started walking to the table nearby. "But it still doesn't change the fact that we kissed!" Sting added. "This idiot!" Natsu exclaimed as he let go of my hand, and I fell. "Ow!" "Oi! Lucy, What's wrong?" Natsu asked with a worried tone. "I think I sprained my ankle." I replied. Natsu gave one last glare at Sting before he turned his back at me, saying, "Get on. I'll give you a piggy back ride" "I would rather have you carry me like a princess, Natsu" I said. He looked away and said, "that would be kind of….." "Hmph! Fine, then I will let Sting carry me then!" I said with a mad tone. "Fine" He said and carried me like a princess. I wrap my arms around his neck and looked in Sting's direction. He was smiling and mouthed, "Good luck" to me.

**NATSU'S POV**

I carried Lucy to the clinic and let her sit down on one of the clinic beds. I took some ointments and bandages to cover up Lucy's sprained ankle. I went to sit in the floor in front of Lucy. I took her foot and started applying ointment on Lucy's sprain. It was quiet. The only sound I was hearing was the sound of music from the gym. The music changed from slow to a more fast-paced one. When I was almost done bandaging her ankle Lucy said, "Thank you Natsu." "For what?" I asked. "For everything", she replied. "There's no need in thanking me. It is expected that I would do anything for you" Her cheeks become a bright shade of pink. "It's done!" I said as I went to sit beside her. "About the time when you told me about you meeting Sting…" I somehow sensed her tension rising. "Why were you crying that time?" I asked. "I-I-It w-was n-nothing" she stammered. "Why are you stammering?" I ask. Lucy looked down, covering her face with her bangs. "Ah! Right! I almost forgot!" Lucy exclaimed as she pulled out the box that I gave her. She opened it.

**LUCY'S POV**

When I opened the box, there was a key with a heart-shaped base. When I looked closely, my name was written on it. I pulled it out of the box to get a closer look. It was a necklace, and there was more to it. I turned the key and looked at the back. The words 'forever Natsu's' were engraved in it. 'Awww~' I thought. "I love it" I said. Natsu smiled and said, "I'm glad you like it. At first I thought of buying matching necklaces, but—" "W-w-wait! Matching necklaces?" I asked, making Natsu fidget. "Well…I…uh…I have a necklace too. Although it is shaped as a lock. I remembered that you use celestial magic, right? And you have those keys…so…I bought a key-shaped necklace that unlocks the lock in mine." He explained while trying to hide his blushing face. I hug him so suddenly that we fell to the bed, lying down. "Ah! I-I'm sorry Natsu" I said as I try to sit up but Natsu held my waist saying, "Wait. Let's stay in this position for a bit longer" There was a firework display starting outside. My heart was beating so fast, I could only pray that Natsu did not feel it. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me tighter. I hugged him back.  
After a few moments, Natsu pushed me a bit so he could see my face. 'Oh my God!' I am going to have a massive nervous breakdown. He was pulling my face towards his, and our eyes were closing. We were so close…just a bit longer…then the door banged open and Natsu and I immediately drew apart from each other, sitting back up. "Yo! Lucy! You were here? I was looking for you. Sting said you sprained your ankle so I brought Wendy-chan along with me" Erza said as she opened the door. "How is your ankle, Lucy-san?" Wendy asked with a worried tone. "It's fine now. Natsu treated it." I replied, trying to cover the disappointed tone in my voice. "Really? I'm glad to hear that." Erza said with a relieved tone. "Then, we'll go back to the gym. Will you two be alright?" Erza added. Natsu and I nodded, covering our faces with our bangs. With that, Erza and Wendy left us alone in the room. "S-sorry Lucy" Natsu said. I kissed his lips for a second or two and stood up saying, "Let's go!" with a smile. As if mesmerized, Natsu placed his right hand on his lips and said, "Okay" with a nod. We enjoined our hands as we left the school, going home to my apartment.

**~END~**


End file.
